A Little Piece Of Heaven
by Ms Monster
Summary: Revenge is a dish best served cold... In this case not exactly cold... Just a little bloody ...
1. Hurt

_**Disclaimer :** Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight Saga. But I am the owner of this seriously fucked up fic._

_**Avenged Sevenfold – A Little Piece Of Heaven**_

_You had my heart, at least for the most part  
cause everybody's gotta die sometime, we fell apart  
let's make a new start  
cause everybody's gotta die sometime yeah  
but baby don't cry ..._

_

* * *

_

_You stare at me, across the table_

_( You smile )_

_I knee, searching in my pocket for the ring_

_(I smile to you)_

_Will you marry me ?_

_(You laugh)_

_You're kidding me?_

_( My blood boils )_

_I am not_

_( You smirk )_

_I thought you wanted us to be together_

_(You laugh, again)_

_Ever heard about fuck buddies?_

_(I feel humiliated)_

_You turn your back, and walk to the front door_

_( You open it )_

_I ran to you_

_(I bang the door, making it close)_

_You shudder and turn to me_

_( Open the door NOW!)_

_Never_

_( I put my hands on the door, not letting you go )_

_You can't leave now_

_( You seem scared )_

_Jacob stop it!_

_( I touch your lips )_

_Will you marry me?_

_( I will scream! )_

_Is that your answer?_

_( Get away from me !)_

_I kiss your neck_

_( You shudder and try to escape )_

_I unzip your dress_

_( What the fuck are you doing?)_

_If I can't have you no one can_

_( You're nuts! )_

_You think so?_

_( Your are only in your bra and panties )_

_I kiss your shoulder_

_( You're beautiful )_

_You scream_

_( Shut up you fucking bitch! )_

_I slap you_

_( You touch your cheek)_

_Baby don't cry_

_( I unclasp your bra )_

_You try to hide your nakedness_

_( I pinch your nipple )_

_You gasp_

_( You like it baby? )_

_You knee me in the groin_

_( Pain )_

_You ran upstairs_

_( I go to the kitchen and grab a knife )_

_I hear a door closing_

_( I run to the stairs )_

_I walk to the hall way opening doors _

_( Honey were are you ?)_

_I bang the bathroom door_

_( Open to me!)_

_STOP IT!  
_

_( If you open the door I won't hurt you babe )_

_I don't believe you_

_( It's okay dear )_

_I smash the door_

_( You scream )_

_I lied..._

_( No! Jake please ! )_

_You're inside the bathtub_

_( I love you. I will always love you )_

_I stab you again and again and again_

_( You scream till you're out of breath )_

_Do you have something to say to me,my love ?_

_( I hate you )_

_Anger_

_( I stab you directly through the heart)_

_You fall to the tiles _

_( Blood's running across the floor )_

_I smile _

_( You're eyes are closed )_

_There's blood on your lips_

_I kiss you_

_( I lift you to my arms )_

_I love you_

_( Walking down the hall )_

_I lay you to my bed_

_( I tear off your panties )_

_I'm inside you _

_( It feels so good )_

_It goes on and on for hours_

_( You're skin's getting cold )_

_I put a heater on your thighs_

_( I hug you, and fall asleep)_

_Sun rises_

_( Good morning beautiful )_

_You have purple bruises on your inner thighs_

_( You're skin's a little yellow )_

_Time to say goodbye_

_( I take you in my arms )_

_Your black hair make you even more beautiful_

_( I go to the back yard )_

_I lay you down carefully _

_( Where's my shovel?)_

_Found it..._

_( Started digging )_

_I think it's deep enough_

_( I lift you )_

_I 'll love you forever_

_( I kiss your lips )_

_Goodbye Leah.._

* * *

_A/N : _I know I know this is SERIOUSLY fucked up... but I like it! There is going to be a second and a third chapter... A Little Piece Of Heaven inspired me, a lot... a7x forever! ( plzzz no flames... and i prefer reviews to story alerts and favorites -.- )


	2. Revenge

_**My Fist Your Mouth Her Scars – Bullet For My Valentine**_

_There's no more ways to tell you  
I want to fuck you now!  
With every ounce of anger  
In turn we know you're going down...  
_

_Now it's over, I'm calmer...  
Her crimson flowing down like water...  
I saw her when she hit the ground..._

_Bruise, when I tear you up  
have I gone too far?  
what about my fist, your mouth, her scars! _

_

* * *

_

_Darkness surrounded me _

_( I smelled the blood )_

_I felt dirty_

_( There was mud in my mouth )_

_I coughed_

_( I felt a rock under my back)_

_It didn't hurt_

_( I heard footsteps )_

_Jacob..._

_( Rage consumed me )_

_Silence, again_

_( I started digging )_

_It felt like hours have passed_

_( I felt my throat going dry )_

_I need something to drink_

_( Water ? )_

_Not at all..._

_( I continued digging )_

_I felt something hard_

_( A rock? )_

_The surface_

_( My hand was out in a minute )_

_I could see the stars in the night sky_

_( I coughed again )_

_I felt the cool air_

_( Alive again ? )_

_I was out of my grave in a second_

_My cheeks became wet_

_( The wetness reached my lips )_

_Not the usual salty tears_

_( I tasted it )_

_Blood_

_I found my torn dress_

_( I put it on )_

_My skin seemed really white next to the black lace of the dress_

_( White? I thought I had russet skin )_

_I walked to the house_

_( TV was on )_

_The little fucker's inside_

_( I opened the door, slowly )_

_Walked down the hall_

_( Saw my reflection in a mirror )_

_I had scars on my shoulders_

_( Red eyes )_

_I took a step back_

_( I 'm gonna kill him )_

_He was sleeping on the couch_

_( Snoring as always )_

_I touched his cheek_

_( He opened his eyes)_

_Hello Jacob_

_( He screamed falling from the couch )_

_Surprised to see me?_

_( You... you are dead! )_

_Not anymore_

_( He ran out of the house )_

_I laughed to myself_

_( I saw him running down the street)_

_Took my car and followed him_

_( He saw me )_

_We reached the cemetery_

_( He was gone )_

_I got out of the car_

_( There was a light fog )_

_I sensed him near me_

_( He was behind a grave )_

_Didn't see me_

_( He thought he was safe )_

_I kissed his neck_

_( He screamed )_

_I think you need to be punished for what you have done_

_( Get away from me! )_

_I don't think so_

_( I touched his chest )_

_And ripped his heart off_

_( It was so hot and wet)_

_Blood poured down my arm_

_( Such a beautiful heart... Too bad it's black)_

_He fell down to the ground covered in blood_

_( I took a bite...)_

_Very tasty too_

_( I'll eat your heart like you did with mine )_

_He was still alive_

_( He would die in a few seconds )_

_I kissed his lips_

_( He was motionless)_

_I love you too..._

_

* * *

_

_A/N: My fave chapter till now... R&R! Third chapter's coming ahead!  
_


	3. Forever

**__****Begging For Mercy**_** –**__** Bullet For My Valentine**_

_Please forgive me, I don't know what I'm doing  
Someone help me, stop begging for your mercy!  
Please forgive me, I don't know what I'm doing  
Someone help me, stop begging for your mercy!_

_Drain your blood, watch it pour  
Drain your blood, plead no more ..._

_

* * *

_

_I felt pain_

_( And then her lips )_

_I closed my eyes_

_( Everything went black )_

_I felt blood in my mouth_

_( I was awake )_

_I saw her eyes_

_( She was even more beautiful)_

_She kissed me_

_( I kissed her back)_

_She pushed me to the ground_

_( You will be punished )_

_Leah! No!_

_( Ever heard about hell? )_

_I was falling_

_( Images in my head )_

_Her blood on the tiles_

_( I was going to be sick )_

_Me digging her grave_

_( I felt guilty)_

_She was in front of me_

_( Glaring )_

_I was on my knees_

_( Begging )_

_I will do whatever you want me to!_

_( Apologize )_

_I am sorry!_

_( You're not )_

_I am!_

_( I don't believe you!)_

_I am sorry! I beg you! Let me be!_

_( You need to do one thing )_

_What?_

_( Marry me …)_

_But I thought -_

_( You will be with me forever in hell )_

_I stared at her_

_( That's your punishment)_

_But I love you_

_( Prove it! )_

_I am going to marry you then_

_( There's a church next to the cemetery )_

_It's midnight!_

_( So what? )_

_I knocked on the door_

_( The bishop answered )_

_What do you want in this ungodly hour?_

_( Marry us )_

_You're crazy_

_( Leah pointed a knife to him )_

_We know_

_( Let me open the lights )_

_We were inside the church_

_( Did you prepare your vows? )_

_Yes_

_( No)_

_She started _

_( Touched my hand )_

_I want to be forever with you. Forever,and nothing will be stop me._

_( I winced )_

_My turn_

_( She smirked )_

_I will be forever with you. I love you and you know it._

_( I now pronounce you)_

_Husband_

_( I smiled )_

_And wife _

_(She kissed me)_

_We left the church_

_( Holding hands )_

_Now what?_

_( I don't know )_

_Let's have a walk_

_( We sat on one of the graves )_

_Leah..._

_( Yes? )_

_I am terribly sorry_

_( Me too )_

_For what?_

_( For loving you )_

_It stung a bit_

_( Then why ? )_

_I want you to be with me so you'll see my living hell_

_( Touche )_

_She smiled leaning to me _

_( Do you agree with me? )_

_I think so_

_( Do you love me ? )_

_I stared at her red eyes_

_( She kissed me )_

_Yes_

_( I kissed her back )_

_Leah ?_

_( Mmm? )_

_Do you love me too?_

_( I felt her hot breath against my skin )_

_I think you'll understand when I tell you this_

_( What? )_

_I am willing to spend the rest of eternity with you... _

_**The End**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**A/N :** _I personally loved writing this fic, and I think it's my favorite of them all ( I mean my fics... ) Did u like it too OR do u just believe I need to be locked up in a sanatorium for the rest of my life?


End file.
